Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2+t)-2(2t+7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2+t}{)} - 2(2t+7) $ $ {-4+2t} - 2(2t+7) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4+2t {-2(}\gray{2t+7}{)} $ $ -4+2t {-4t-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2t - 4t} {-4 - 14}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-2t} {-4 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2t} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-2t-18$